


What the Devil?!

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, Holidays, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus gets a little ahead of himself when Severus steps under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Devil?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shyfoxling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxling/gifts).



> Thanks for being such a good friend all these years! I still remember how excited I got when you first commented to me (you went by another name back then which I can't for the life of me spell) on I believe, bottom_snape, back in the IJ days when I first delurked. You were one of the "names" I was nervous about interacting with back then, but thankfully, you turned out to be as cool as I'd hoped you'd be. Stay awesome my fellow Snape/Black loving boo! :)


End file.
